


Sexual Companion

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Flustered Noctis Lucis Caelum, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “Now that you’ve come of age, the council believes it’s time to provide you with a sexual companion, to ease your stress and keep you clear-headed for the many important decisions you must make now that you’ve reached adulthood.”“The council…” Noctis’s mouth falls open, “were talking about me...what?!”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Sexual Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil somethin’ naughty/silly. Hope you enjoy ;)

“Now that you’ve come of age, the council believes it’s time to provide you with a sexual companion, to ease your stress and keep you clear-headed for the many important decisions you must make now that you’ve reached adulthood.”

“The council…” Noctis’s mouth falls open, “were talking about me... _what_ _?!”_

“Of course, it’s quite normal to have urges, and all royalty keep some kind of retinue for, erm, _sexual gratification_ ,” Ignis responds, trying to keep the conversation as sane and relaxed as he can.

“You mean my dad…” Noctis looks like he could have a breakdown any minute.

Ignis takes a deep breath. This is almost exactly what he expected, only he assumed Noctis would’ve tried to leave the room by now, and he’s surprised that he hasn’t.

“Let’s not dwell on your father for the moment. The council has presented some options for you to consider—“

“Hellll no, Iggy. No way am I gonna have sex with some _stranger_ for...stress?! I can take care of that on my own.”

It’s very sweet how he blushes. Noctis has always been quite innocent. Never dated or expressed much of an interest in anyone. Ignis always _assumed_ of course that he masturbated given his rather fascinating internet search history, but he’s relieved to hear it confirmed. It will make his next suggestion perhaps more amenable.

Ignis feels a bout of nerves that he didn’t expect. This is just his duty. Just like everything else he does on Noctis’s behalf. No reason to be nervous. It’s a practical proposition. It’s not like he’s propositioning Noctis because he wants to.

Okay, yes, he _wants to,_ but that’s beside the point.

“Darling, I thought perhaps someone close to you already might make the best candidate.”

“Ohhh no. I can’t fool around with Gladio. No effing way. Fine, okay. Yeah, I’ve _thought_ about it, but I’ve seen his dick, and I’d _break,_ Iggy. Oh shit! Unless Gladio’s a bottom?”

“Gladiolus bottoms,” Ignis responds, not realizing until he sees the shocked look on Noctis’s face that he is somehow entirely unaware of he and Gladio’s rather obvious chemistry and longstanding sexual arrangement. He always assumed Noctis knew, or at least guessed.

“Well, anyway,” Noctis rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t think he’s a good person for my first time, ya know?”

“He was not who I had in mind. I—“

“Prompto?” Noctis says hopefully.

“I expected you might volunteer him, but Prompto is still in Crownsguard training, and he doesn’t have the time for such a position, nor does he live near the Citadel. We decided you need someone close by who can be at your beck and call, so to speak, should you need anything.”

“Oh, well then...who...who is it?” He seems nervous, like all the other options he can think of disturb him, much as Ignis suspected would be the case.

“I volunteered,” Ignis admits, feeling an unwanted blush warm his cheeks. “I only thought...because we are so close already. Of course, if you’d like to consider other options, they are plentiful. We can—“

“Why do you wanna do it?”

“Well, it’s my duty, of course, to make sure your needs are well taken care of. This is just a simple extension of the role I already perform.”

“Oh,” Noctis sighs, playing with the zipper of his coat pocket. “Well, in that case...you’re busy enough already. I’ll, um, I’ll look at the other options.”

“I’m happy to do it,” Ignis adds, sensing Noctis’s disappointment.

“Nah, Iggy. I’m not gonna treat you like some _sex slave_ just ‘cause you feel like you have to…”

“Well, I...when you put it like _that,”_ Ignis says, feeling suddenly, uncomfortably warm at hearing the words _sex slave_ coming from his innocent prince’s mouth.

“Nah, Iggy. It’s cool. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“I...I will confess…the idea is not... _unattractive_ to me.”

He dares one glance at Noctis whose pale face registers only shock.

“So you’re sayin’ like...you wanna do it...like you...would be into it?”

“Yes, highness. I must confess I would.”

Ignis stares at his lap, not quite able to meet Noctis’s eye. He shouldn’t be ashamed of his willingness to do anything for his prince. That’s why he was chosen for his position at such a young age and why he’s always excelled. But he’s never revealed to Noctis, in such blatant terms, just how deep his affection runs.

“Well, then...Let’s do it,” Noctis says.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, if you’re serious and you really wanna do it then…”

“Well,” Ignis grins, feeling lighter already. His task is fulfilled, awkward conversation complete, and now it’s just a matter of sorting out the details. “I’d like to get access to your phone and laptop search history.”

“Why?”

“Noctis, I can’t be expected to perform well without knowing your, erm, _preferences_ , and since you are quite shy, I assumed a more indirect method of communication would be preferable to you.”

“Uh, okay, yeah, fine. Do you, um, want this?” he says, offering his phone.

“No, it’s alright, I have my ways.” Ignis doesn’t mention that he’s had access to Noctis’s search history for years and has used it to his full advantage on numerous occasions.

“Uh, okay, then...so like...when would this arrangement start?”

“As soon as you’d like.”

He sees Noctis is nervous as he plays with the zipper again. Anticipation is building, and it’s quickly becoming clear to Ignis that he’s not the only one who’s wanted this, to service his prince in a more personal and provocative manner.

Besides, Noctis’s search history is filled with all kinds of treasures Ignis plans to explore, from bondage to pet play. Oh yes, Ignis will certainly perform his new duty with the kind of subservient attention to detail he’s always been known for, and he believes Noctis knows it, judging from the naughty twinkle in his eye when he says, “I guess we, uh, could get started now?”


End file.
